The Island Princess
by Mariolka
Summary: If Island Princess was directed by me. It'd be like this. Ro is a young girl who lives on an island. She was in a shipwreck when she was six, and she along with her older sister, Meri, were washed up on the shore. Ro is rebellious and daring, the opposite of her sister, so naturally when they're warned about the Antonio's approaching ship, well Ro just can't resist. Rosella/Antonio
1. Chapter 1

**The Island Princess:**

**Chapter 1: Another Day On The Island**

A girl was walking through the jungle. Her blonde hair, streaked with brown, shining in the sunlight the trees let in. She had brilliant blue eyes, and tanned skin, and wore a white strapless dress that stopped at her knees. She picked a fruit of a high branch, and then started up the hill, a bit bored, craving a new adventure. Ro was her name or at least part of it. She didn't remember much of her past life, not even her name, she just remembered a song, and someone telling her to stay away from others like her if ever someone came to her island who looked like her. Which would probably never happen, she's been on the island for ten years, and never had anyone come.

Sooner than she had thought, she arrived at her destination, the cliff.

"Ro," She heard someone say, it was her cautious, less adventurous sister Meri. She was only other human on the island, and had been washed up on the shore as well. She looked exactly like Ro except reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes, and paler skin, "Come down here, Sagi will be waiting." Sagi. Sagi was a red panda, he acted as the co-leader of the animals, and the father of the girls.

"Okay." Ro said, and pretended to be going towards the other, less dangerous way to get to the river at the bottom of the cliff, but at the last minute she turned around, and ran at top speed towards the cliff, and jumped off. This girl knew no fear.

"No!" Meri said, realizing too late what her sister was about to do, "Not that way." Her sister hit the surface of the water, "Show off." Meri muttered, and looked over the edge of the canoe she and Ro had made. She tried to catch a glimpse of Ro, unaware that her adventurous sister was on the other side, coming up with another one of her notorious, playeful schemes.

"Ro, are you all right?" Meri asked, concern in her tone, "Well, you better be alright cause I'm not coming in after YOUU." Ro had flipped the canoe, and Meri fell out. From where she was, Meri could here Ro's chuckles, "Funny, Ro, real funny."

"Sorry," Ro said in a fake sincere voice, "I couldn't resist."

"You're lucky you're my sister." Meri said, and flipped the canoe over, "What were you doing out of bounds anyway?"

"Looking for trouble, most likely." A voice said. The two girls turned around to see Lily, a young jaguar, said.

"Lily, what are you doing here" Ro said.

"Looking for you two, come on if we don't get to the meeting Akane will be so mad you're late . . . again." Lily said.

"We better go then." Ro said, remembering the last time Akane, their panther leader, had gotten mad. She started to go down the river, and they got to the meeting place fifteen minutes later.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Azul said, "Thank goodness you did or we'd have to listen to one of Akane's rants." Azul was a rather vain, selfish peacock, who liked to call himself Prince Of Peacocks, but deep inside he was one of the most generous people they knew. Beside them was little Tika the baby elephant, she was naïve, impulsive, and loyal. Ro looked at her as her little sister. Akane stepped onto a rock.

"We have recieved news," Akane said, "From the birds of the southern parts that there is a giant object floating on the sea, coming in this direction. For the safety of all, I warn every one of you to stay away from the creatures on the giant floating object. I repeat no one is to go near them." He looked straight at Ro, he knew that the girl was the most adventurous, and curious thing in the jungle which was one of her major flaws. Her curiosity leads her to so many problems. He also noticed the adventurous, scheming smirk on her face, and he wasn't the only one. Meri grabbed Ro's arm, and led her away as the meeting was dismissed.

"No." She said. She had realized what Ro was thinking about when they were talking about the floating object coming their way. Being Ro, who's always looking for adventure which if you translate it to anyone else's language equals trouble, she was going to go take a closer look at this floating object.

"Come on," Ro pleaded, "It'll be fun."

"You'll get killed." Meri said.

"That's an awfully judgemental way to talk about someone you don't know." Ro said, "Besides it's not like I'm coming up to them, and saying hello."

"What if you're caught." Meri asked.

"You worry too much." Ro said.

"Ro, I'm serious!" Meri said, "They can be dangerous." Ro sighed.

"Or maybe they're like us, and I'll keep my distance, I promise. Just let me see what they are, please" Ro said. Meri looked at her sister who had now put on a begging face, she was the only family she had left. The one person who she actually could call an actual family member. Call her a protective older sister if you want, but her sister was the only person she knew she could trust, and she wanted to protect her because that's what she was an over-protective sister. And she was sure if her parents were here they's be telling her to take care of her little sister.

"Oh, alright." Meri said, "Just don't get too close." Ro hugged her, she could always count on her sister.

"Thanks." Ro said.

"Your welcome." Meri said.

. ... .

**A/N: I know Ro is awfully out of character, but I like it better this way. It shows that she's not all sweet and king, and more rebellious and daring. As well as manipulative at times. And yes the cliff scene is from Disney's Pocahontas. I know very creative. Please review**


	2. The Strangers And The Storm

**The Island Princess:**

**Chapter 2: The Strangers and The Storm**

Ro's P.O.V

"Meri, Meri." I said softly, when my sister didn't wake up I decided to have no mercy on her, "Wake up!" Meri sat up in shock. Hee, hee, hee. I should've poured water on her too. I am mean.

"What?" She asked. I pointed out to the open ocean, "It's coming closer." Meri said a bit fearfully. I didn't get what she was so scared about.

"Isn't it cool." I whispered, "I wonder how it floats." The thing was huge.

"Sorcery." Meri whispered. She thought everything unusual was because of magic.

"Nah. Maybe it's the wind." I said, I was more skeptical, "I wonder if they're friendly." Yep, complete strangers were coming to the island and I was wondering if they're friendly.

"Or are here to invade the island." Meri said.

"Don't be such a pessimist. Come on." I said, jumping of the tree.

"Do you have to jump off everything." Meri asked as she climbed down. She worried too much.

"It's faster." I said, shrugging. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Meri shake her head as I ran towards the beach.

"Don't get too close!" Meri said.

"I won't." I said, and then hid behind some ferns and bushes as to strangers came onto the beach. One was tall with dark brown hair. The other was shorter with light brown hair, and glasses. I looked at them amazed. They looked like us. My heart pounded out of excitement, and a little fear. The last spoken words I remembered from my past echoed through my mind. The voice told me to stay from people who look like me, but . . . they looked harmless. Of course, I shouldn't judge them like that.

"They look like us." I said, voicing my thought.

"No they don't, they look nothing like us." Meri said. I couldn't tell if she was being optimistic or pessimistic.

"In general." I said, going with pessimistic.

"Are they . . . why are they coming into the jungle?" Meri asked in a worried voice. She seems to talk in that tone the most.

"To explore." I started following them.

"Where are you going?" Meri asked. Like she didn't know.

"To see what they want." I said. Naive? Yes, but I didn't know that.

"You're just going to ask them?" Meri asked indignantly.

"Of course not, I'm gonna follow them." I said. You see, I had a plan. I'm not as naïve as I seem.

"Oh, perfect, who cares right." Meri said, following me. I wished she wasn't so sarcastic. I watched the two humans as they walked, amazed. The tall one was seemingly exploring the jungle, and the shorter one was reading a book. Recognition flashed through my brain. _Wait, _I thought, _I know this path._ But it was too late the tall one fell down the slide to the Crocodiles' swamp.

"Oh no." I muttered, and ran to the only other entryway to the swamp. Once I was there, I swung down to a rock, and saw the crocodiles already getting ready to attack the men.

"Riki, Taj, Kiki." I said like they were just naughty kindergarten children I was scolding, which in my mind, they were. "That's enough."

"Spoil sport." Kiki said. I felt there was something wrong then it hit me. There was usually four crocodiles. Fang! I scanned the water, and my eyes fell on the fourth crocodile.

"Fang,"I said, "Don't even think about it." I heard the taller man ask his friend something. I missed it though.

"Just a little piece! We're starving." Fang said. Liar. He just ate.

"No, not even a little piece." I said, "Now swim along," the crocodiles reluctantly swam away, then I remembered to say thank-you, just to get on their nerves, but still, "Thank-you."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to make us look nice." Kiki said.

I sighed, and then turned to the two men who were still in shock. What was I supposed to say? "Um . . . sorry about that. We're not used to visitors." I said, I know that sounded cheesy but I was new at this, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The taller man with darker hair said, a hint of amazement in his voice. Did you have to ask that?

"Let's get you out of here before Kiki changes his mind." I said, changing the subject, and then swinging down to where they were. She pulled down a vine from a nearby tree, "Right, so if you do it right, you'll be able to get out." I said.

"Right." The taller one said, and then took the vine, their hands accidentally touching. I quickly let go, blushing slightly. Then they started climbing up. When I put her foot on one particularly loose rock, I nearly fell, but then I felt a firm hand grasp her arm, I looked up, the dark haired man smiled at I slightly, and then pulled her up. I blushed, that . . . had never happened before . . . my ego has been severely damaged here.

"Thanks." I murmured. Thanks is not a word I use often. It's reserved for special occasions.

"Welcome." He said, "And don't be embarrassed, it's not like you have never fell before." You'd be surprised.

"Actually." I said. Never have I ever fallen of anything. Except for that waterfall, but that doesn't count, I was eight.

His eyebrows rose, "Impossible." I shrugged, "Oh, wonder-girl you are perfect." Wonder-girl, ooh I like that nick-name.

I scoffed, "In climbing yes, well I thought I was, in anything, not so much. I am, however, one of the friendliest living things here. So, if you don't want to be ambushed, stay close to me."

"I think I'm going to learn to fear your sharp tongue more than an ambush." Antonio said, looking around at different plants and animals he's never seen.

"Most do." I said, remembering one of the wolf cubs on the island uttering the same words.

"Most?" Antonio asked, looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, you know, the animals." I said.

"So you do understand them?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" I asked, confused. I thought every one did, just like all the animals understood her and Meri.

"Not exactly." Antonio said. Before he could add anything onto his explanation, Meri appeared.

"No." She said, grabbing my arm. Oh come on! Where's a frying pan when you need it. Yes, I know what a frying pan is, deal with the unrealisticness. Is that a word?

"No what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You are not going to be caught with them." Meri said.

"Who said I was going to be caught?" I asked.

"Akane has got his spies everywhere." Meri said.

"What!?" I asked in false bewilderment, "It's like they don't trust us!" They shouldn't.

"They don't." Meri said.

"They should." No they really shouldn't, but I wasn't about to say that. Antonio cleared his throat.

"Quite a cough you got there." I said. Don't I have the most amazing sense of humor?

"Excuse my little sister, Mr. . . um." Meri faltered. My mouth fell open. No not because I hadn't Antonio what his name was, but because Meri called me _little_. That kind of insult will not be tolerated.

"I'm Antonio." Antonio said.

I finally go my voice back and asked defensively, "What do you mean _little_?"

"I am older than you." Meri said.

"We don't know that." I muttered, though it was probably true.

"Yes we do." Meri said, and before she could continue thunder was heard. Oh, how fun.

"No." Antonio muttered, "We'll never make it." Oh right, they would react differently.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the ship." Antonio answered, looking down at me. You know, I don't like being looked down on.

"Ah . . . What?" I asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The thing we come in." He said after a slight pause.

"Oh." I said, "Well you can come with us to our cave. We go there when it rains."

"Correction; I go there, while Ro stays in the rain, and then she gets a cold." Meri said accusingly.

"That, only happened three times." I said.

"How about you show us this cave of yours." Frazer cut in.

"Okay." I said.

"No, not okay, what will Sagi say if he finds us bringing in two complete strangers into the cave?" Meri asked. Paranoid or just cautious? Probably just cautious.

"He'll be fine, he wouldn't want us leaving them here to die." I said.

"They wouldn't die." Meri protested. I knew what she was thinking; Her sister was so naïve. Has she forgotten one of the last things she remembered from her past. They weren't supposed to reveal themselves to others like them. But I just had such a good heart, I couldn't help but offer some of our island hospitality. Okay, yeah that is making me sound way too nice

"I see no reason to test the theory." I said.

"No." Meri said. It started raining.

"It's not like Akane is there." I said with a wave of her hand. To me there is only one rule that mattered; Break any rule you want just don't get caught. While that's not a very good lesson, it seems to work since I never gets in trouble.

"They could be . . . ." Meri said.

"Hunters?" I asked, Meri nodded, "No. They have no weapons."

"They could be . . . ." Meri was cut off again.

"Invaders?" I asked, "Also no. Their would've been more than two people." Meri looked at her sister, utterly annoyed. I love teasing her.

"Fine! You're obviously not going to give up." Meri said.

"Being annoying totally pays off." I muttered. They then headed to the cave.

The cave was behind a waterfall, somehow barely any water made it into the cave.

"There you are, we were beginning to worry . . ." Sagi trailed of when he saw Antonio and Frazer, "Ro," He started again, calmly, "Who are they, and why are they here?"

"This is Antonio and Frazer." I said, "Antonio is the Prince of Apollonia, whatever that is, and Frazer is his royal scientist. They're here because of the storm that appeared out of no where." I always answer the questions, but I never give a straight answer.

"I mean why are they on the island?" Sagi clarified.

"To explore," I said, nodding, "They're okay. They're very nice. Though Antonio has as much comebacks as I do, and that annoys me very much." Sagi shook his head, but he had a smile on his face. I then asked, "Can they stay here until the storm passes?"

"Well." Sagi said, looking at the consequences.

"Please." I said with a pleading puppy look.

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger!" Sagi exclaimed, "alright, they can stay until the storm clears." Always works. My manipulative skills totally come in handy.

"You can stay." I said happily, but the two men didn't look as excited as me, party crashers, my smile faded away, "I admire your ability to withhold your enthusiasm." Antonio smirked at me.

...

The storm lasted the whole night. However it didn't seem that long. We were able to keep themselves occupied by talking. Antonio had some questions, I had a lot of questions because I have to win in everything. They laughed a lot at mine and Antonio's playful banters, and mine and Meri's arguments. We soon decided to go to sleep. We found our places, and they fell asleep almost immediately . . . except for me and Antonio. For some reason sleep couldn't find either of us.

"Can't sleep?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. It was Antonio.

"No." I admitted.

"Me neither." Antonio said.

"What? Rocks not comfortable enough for yah?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, it's just, I don't understood how someone could survive all those years out here." Antonio said.

"We . . . um, adapt quickly." I said.

"Don't you ever wonder where you came from?" Antonio asked, getting up and walking to the entrance of the cave. It was still raining.

I wondered how to answer his question, sure I've wondered where I came from, but I never actually wanted to go back. I liked it here, and as much as my adventurous side wanted to find out, I still cared about that warning. Of course I couldn't tell him that so I went with a more simple answer, "I . . . I guess. I mean it's not like I want to leave. This place is amazing, but I don't know." Why does this person make me overanalyze everything. What ever happened to clear answers, if this is what life in their world is like, I definitely don't want to go there.

"Indecisive." Antonio asked.

"Do you mind if I judge on the first day?" I asked.

"I don't know, how are you judging me?" He asked, leaning against the cave.

"Annoying, narcissistic, flirt," I didn't get to finish. As you can see though, we weren't exactly friends, we liked to get on each others nerves. I think a reluctant partnership is a better word, and I think he'd agree. Besides I've only known him for a couple of hours. As similar as we are in somethings, I can't call us friends so quickly.

"Hey!" He said, "I'm not that bad." He had a bad way of showing he was annoyed, he was grinning.

"Well you can't say you're not annoying." I said.

"Is this because of the comeback thing?" He asked.

"No," I said, he raised an eyebrow, "A little."

"You don't like that time where you lost, did you?" He asked. He was smirking, the nerve!

"I still don't know how that happened." I said, "I had it all perfectly planned." Honestly, I was a bit disappointed that I was beaten my an amateur.

"Sometimes you should just improvise." He said.

"Because you're the expert." I scoffed. Thunder rumbled somewhere, and the wind picked up. I yawned, suddenly realizing I was pretty tired.

"Tired?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, sort of." I said, "Well, I better go to sleep." I walked back to my spot, a bed-shaped hole in the cave. Drowsiness came over me, and I fell asleep, and fell into the world of dreams . . . oh, that just sounded too dramatic, I can't end it there. I fell asleep, and had a dream I will talk about later. Short, simple, unprofessional. Well actually it's longer, but whatever.

...

**A/N: I liked this chapter. I think that Ro's and Antonio's relationship is more realistic here. I'm sorry, but falling in love in one week just doesn't happen, that's why the boat ride will take longer. So right now Ro and Antonio are more of a forced partnership that like to get on each others nerves a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must say this Ro is a lot more fun to write for. Please Review.**


	3. The Lockets

**Island Princess:**

**Chapter 3: The Lockets**

_Ro's Dream:_

_I woke up in a room that looked nothing like the cave. It had ocean blue walls and a four-poster bed which I was lying on at the moment. The room had a glass door that led you out to a balcony, apparently, and another door was on the opposite side. The door was made of wood, and was a deep brown color which stood out in all the blue. I soon realized I had been woken up by someone._

_"Get up quickly, we must leave at once." The person, a woman apparently, said urgently. What? I got up anyway, as if I knew what was going on . . . which I don't. I saw myself in the mirror. It wasn't me though, well it was, but I was younger. Around six. The woman pulled me along, down a dark hallway. It was like a horror movie. Broke the fourth wall there, sorry. Anyway, we heard something downstairs. Shouting, footsteps, screams, swords. All things I wish to never here again, even in a dream. It seemed so real. My legs felt numb from running . . . wait, you can't feel anything in a dream. Okay, what's going on here!_

_We ran out of the . . . manor. I felt my heart drumming in my chest, sweat running down my face. I heard men come out of the manor after us. We ran until we got to the dock where a boat was waiting for us. The woman put a locket in my hand, and told me to get on the boat and not to worry. I did as I was told. The boat started to leave. I finally was able to look back at the people who had been following me for whatever reason. The leader, most likely, was a dark haired man with black eyes not brown, pitch black. He was the one I feared the most in the dream. _

_"Ro!" A man shouted. He looked familiar, the same way that the woman had, but different. The word 'father' rolled of my tongue. Was he my father. Beside him was an unmistakably terrified yet relieved Meri._

_"Who were they?" I asked. I never got my answer though._

_End Of Dream_

"Ro, Ro wake up."I heard a masculine voice say. I slapped him, "Ow!" was the reply.

"I told you." Meri said.

"I'm so sorry." I started with a honest tone of voice, then I noticed who it was, "Oh, it's you, it's alright then." Antonio glared at me, a hand over his nose.

"Come on," he said, walking out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I think you broke my nose." He said, looking down at his hand where some blood was visible.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh suck it up, and that's not an answer."

"Because you saved us, we want to repay you by letting you both come back to my kingdom." He said. How very thoughtful. He worded it so formally, I almost gagged. What's wrong with stating it more simply. Eh, he's a prince.

"How long would it take to get there?" I asked.

"Couple of months." He estimated.

If I was drinking some water, I would've choked, "What?! A couple of months?! How far away is this place?"

"You're not very patient are you?" He asked. How can he be so annoying.

"No, it's just that you're going to be there too. I'll be stuck with you." I said.

"Very funny." He said, "Besides it's your choice, I'll let you decide." I looked at Meri for help, but she seemed a bit undecided herself. I thought about it. In the end the up sides seemed to outnumber the downsides.

"Okay, can't see a problem with going except for the long journey." I said.

"Great, I'll be back in an hour." He said.

"Fine," I replied.

"Fine." He repeated.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He repeated, and then left without another word. He just had to have the last word.

"A love/hate relationship." Meri teased.

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't saved him." I muttered.

"Ro!" Meri said.

"Sorry, sorry, come on let's go get whatever we need to take." I said. I ran out of the cave, to a canoe - which we also made - I jumped in and I flew down the waterfall.

"Not again." I heard Meri complain. I felt a thrill rush through me. I live for moments like these. Falling of waterfalls, falling of cliffs, falling of anything really. As long as there is water underneath.

I soon reached the bottom of the waterfall, and I ended up getting soaked with a wide nearly maniac like smile on my face.

...

Once we got to our tree top home, I opened the big trunk in the corner that I rarely look in. I took out everything, but in the end I had absolutely nothing to take. Then I noticed something at the bottom of the trunk. It was a black box, I opened it out of curiosity, and what was inside startled me. Lockets. Two of them, and they were almost identical other than the gem. They had the same circular shape with a sea shell on the front. A gem was located on the very top of the locket. On the back were wave designs.

I took the lockets out. Suddenly a picture flashed in my mind. The locket from my dream is the same as the ones I have in my hand, the left one winning since it even got the aqua-blue gem right. The other one had an emerald gem.

"Meri!" I yelled for my sister's attention, "Look at this." She walked over to me, and picked up the one on the right. She stared at it like she'd seen it before.

"Woah." She whispered.

"Taking it?" I asked.

"Definitely, our relatives might recognize it if they live there." She said, putting it around her neck. I looked down at my locket then after a bit of consideration I opened it. Inside there was an engraving - _To Rose for her fifth birthday - October 2nd, 1786._

"Oh come on, my name's been engraved on this thing all along. How cruel." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's right here on the locket." I said, tossing it to her.

"Rose." She said aloud, "Hey, it also says your birthday."

"Check yours," I said. She opened it.

"To Merina for her fifth birthday - June 27th, 1786." She read.

"May 27th, 1786?" I asked, "See you're not that much older."

"Really? Are we still on that?" Meri asked.

"No, we just got back to that." I replied, "anyway, we better get to that . . . ship." I think that's what they called it.

* * *

When we got to the ship, Antonio was just about to go find us.

"There you are." He said, "Come on, we're about to leave."

"Already living out the role of king, huh?" I said in a questioning voice. I was just trying to annoy him.

"Already living out the role of a nuisance, are you?" He mocked.

"Meri!" I whined, "He stole my line. Did you hear that? He stole my line."

"Very mature, Ro." He said.

"I'm not here to be mature, I'm here to annoy and mock." I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And find out who are parents are." Meri added.

"And find out who are parents are! " I repeated, "but . . . that's on the side, I'm mostly here to annoy and mock."

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

"If you haven't noticed, we are currently standing on the beach of my island, and as long as we're here you are not allowed to talk back . . . to me."

He was about to say something back when I heard someone call, "Meri, Ro."

"Tika?" I whispered, and turned around to see a baby elephant with a red panda and peacock on it's back running towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Meri asked, humor in her voice.

"Can we come too?" Tika asked. Tika. Loyal, impulsive, naïve, childish Tika, "Azul wouldn't stop bugging us about it."

"Sure why not." I said, "We don't mind," I turned to Antonio, "do you mind?" He knew no really wasn't an answer.

"No . . . but my parents probably will." He said.

"Are your parents on the . . . thing too?" I asked.

"No, but . . . ." I cut him off.

"Then they're coming, your parents will just have to deal with it." I said.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." I repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." Meri said.

* * *

**A/N: An odd place to stop, but oh well. If I carried on there would be no title for the next chapter. Not to mention that my plans for the next chapter would be ruined. As you can see, this story will be a bit different from the original. Also, there will be a big turn in the plot that will come out of no where.**


End file.
